Chase-ing the Dream
by JsaurusRex
Summary: Justin is the new kid in school, and he and Chase become fast friends. But Chase's bionic lifestyle makes it hard to maintain a friendship. Will Chase be able to make it work, or will he lose his new best friend? Rated M for mild language and the bromance between Chase and Justin.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author Note:Most of this story is from Chase's PoV. If it not, it will be stated otherwise. I don't own Lab Rats. Justin also doesn't exist.**_

I woke up to the sound of an obnoxious alarm going off in the Lab. Oh crap. I needed to get ready for school. I programmed the pod to do what I wanted to do. Shower, dress, hair, all the stuff to make me look like a normal teenager.

After getting ready, I got out of the pod to find my brothers, Adam and Leo, and my sister, Bred, already getting ready to leave for school. Breakfast had been eaten, hair done, although Bred still had an annoying one that always stuck up on the back of her head. I don't tell her about it because it's funny.

"Oh Chase, there you are," Adam said. "We thought you'd died in your sleep."

I walked over to the table and started eating my bowl of cereal. At least they'd brought down the good kind I like. Those Sugary Donut-O's were my favorite.

"Adam," I said, "statistics show that it's unlikely to die in your sleep."

"Can it, brainhead. Eat, we're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry," Bred said. "And no, I'm NOT superspeeding us to school because you didn't want to get out of the pod."

Bree's superspeed was only one of the methods we could have used to get to school. Right around that time, Mr. Davenport walked into the Lab. "Kids, come on. You're gonna be late for school." Grabbing my backpack, I ran towards the door so I didn't get stuck next to Adam. Something told me he forgot to program his pod for a shower again...

School was one of my favorite places to be. Ever since Leo had convinced Mr. Davenport to let us come, it was the best thing ever. Even though I never really learned anything. My bionics made me the smartest thing on the planet. Not to brag, of course.

Health class was my favorite class, because I could learn how to take care of something. Plus, it was the only class I didn't have any of my siblings in. Today, though, something seemed different about the room. But it wasn't until a boy walked in that I realized what it was.

"Hi, um, are you my health teacher?" He asked Mrs. Watkins.

"I am. And you must be our new student. Justin, is it?" The boy nodded.

"Class, please say bellow to our new student, Justin Hawkins. He moved here frooooom..."

"Idaho, ma'am. I moved from Idaho," he filled in.

"Well isn't that something. Please, take the empty desk next to Chase and we'll start with our lessons for today."

Justin started walking towards me. He had brown hair, blue eyes, about 5' 10". He walked kind of timidly, as if he still didn't quite know what he was doing. That was probably true, if he just moved here. And it was even truer after he tripped and fell, scattering his books all over the floor.

I reached down and helped him get his things back together. When there was one book on the ground, we both reached for it and our hands briefly brushed each other's, but it was long enough for us to get each other's attention. I looked up to find Justin looking at me, and I looked him straight in the eye before handing him his book.

"Thanks," he said.

"Its no problem. You're new, and you need somebody who's got your back," I said, extending a friendly hand. "I'm Chase."

He took my hand and gave me a firm handshake. "I'm Justin. It's nice to meet you."

After health, Justin and I went to my locker. He was a really nice guy. Told me how he had moved from Nampa, Idaho down here because his mom wanted to be close to his grandma. We ended up talking until my siblings showed up.

"Chase, we need to go straight home after- Who's this guy?" Bree asked me.

"This is Justin. He's the new kid and I'm showing him around," I replied.

That was when the mission alert began going off on my phone. I looked at Adam and Bree and they instantly knew what was up. I rapidly threw my school stuff in my locker, and Justin looked at me funny.

"I'm sorry Justin, I just got a text from our dad and we need to go home," I explained.

"Yeah we have a-" Bree elbowed Adam. "-aauh pipe leak. And our dad needs us to run home. Saved it," Adam said putting his hand in front of his mouth. I've offered a few of my brain cells to Adam to close the intelligence gap, but Mr. Davenport always says no.

"It's cool. I understand. Emergency situation," Justin said.

I smiled and prepared to leave. Then an afterthought occurred, and I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to Justin.

"Here's my number. Text me anytime." And with that, Adam, Bree, and I left for home.


	2. Chapter 2

We got back to the Lab as fast as we could. Mr. Davenport was already there.

"Ok, guys, this is a big mission. A nuclear reactor is overheating and I'm sending you guys to shut it down," he said. "I downloaded the schematics to Chase's chip." I heard a beeping from the inside of my head, indicating that the download was complete.

"Where is the reactor at?" Bree asked.

"It's a couple hours south of here. Bree will need to use her super speed to get you guys there in time," Davenport said. "Suit up."

"That could have gone a lot worse," I said as we walked back into the Lab.

"Yeah. Who would have thought that heat vision doesn't help cool something off," Adam said.

Bree and I looked at Adam. Some days I seriously wondered about him. I seriously wonder if Mr. Davenport made him as dumb as a box of rocks for a reason. Again, I've volunteered some of my brain cells to him, but it always gets shut down before it can take off.

"Guys," Mr Davenport said, walking up to us, "great job. The mission was a huge success and you guys saved tons of lives. Now put the gear away, it's almost time for dinner."

We hopped in our capsules and got changed into more appropriate clothes to be eating dinner in. I stepped out of my capsule and looked at my phone. Justin had texted me while we were on our mission.

 _ **Hey Chase, what's up?**_ was what it said. That was at 5:59. It was almost 7:30 now.

 _Well shit_ , I thought. This could be a problem. I had forgotten that Justin had no idea I was bionic. But I really liked him. He was nice, and he was one of the only people who had shown any interest in me at all. He actually liked me for who I was, even if he thought I was someone different, it was still cool.

"Chase, come on," Adam said," or I'll eat your share of the pasta Tasha made for dinner."

* * *

"Chase!"

I looked around the door of my locker to see my stepbrother, Leo, walking up to me. It took me a second to notice him among the crowd because he was shorter than most of the other people in school.

"Hey Leo," I said casually, " shouldn't you be in chemistry class?"

"Uh, NO," he said,"I hate chemistry. Besides, when I want out, who could say no to this million dollar smile?" He asked, cracking a huge smile. Funny thing was, a LOT of people have said no to that smile.

"Hey, Dooley!" Oh great. It was Principal Perry. The only person I can think of to date who, even though I don't know all the details, apparently pinned me while I had my Commando App activated. I heard THAT story from Leo, and it was apparently quite the sight.

"Principal Perry!" Leo shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't pull that card on me, Dooley. I came to drag you back to class," she said.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Leo screamed and ran away, not wanting to get caught by Perry.

"Oh, a chase, I love it," she said, taking off after him. I laughed. Watching Perry try to run around in a pantsuit was one of the funniest things you'll ever see.

"Hey Chase."

The voice behind me scared the shit out of me. How long had Justin been standing behind me?"

"Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Nothing. I was heading to class, and I saw you. I have a history project due tomorrow, I was wondering if you could help me with it? If I don't pass, I might fail the class," he said.

"I'd love to help you with your project," I said. "My place at 6?"

"Sure," Justin said excitedly, "I'll see you then." He clapped me on the shoulder and headed to his class.

I closed my locker before the gravity of the situation finally washed over me.

Had I just invited Justin over to work on a school project?


End file.
